The Last Days Of Summer
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa are discussing how their lives are going to change, meanwhile, Sirius and Regulus are winding each other up. The sisters really begin to understand how everything will change.


**A/N: This came to me at midnight. I found some of this sad to write as the ending really showed that they didn't stay sisters forever but writing the three getting along was fun to write.**

 **Reviews welcome :)**

It was a hot summery day outside the grounds of Number Ten House Of Black. Walburga was in the drawing room with Orion, Cygnus and Druella talking or more like ranting about the number of Purebloods left who believed in purity, that believed that all magic should be kept within the Wizarding communities and that anyone other than pure was deemed as an abomination. Walburga did ponder whether her and Cygnus's brother Alphard would one day be blasted off the tree. For a man of such background he did go off for months on end travelling and when he's back each time he'd say, 'I will settle down; stop worrying Walburga, besides is there any need? You've done well two sons. Both can carry the name on' and then he'd be gone again truth be told she had a sneaky suspicion he favoured Sirius, he would never see anything wrong with her eldest's behaviour he would always show him affection and give him exciting objects from his travels. Alphard never forgot Regulus but he was very quick to spend time with Sirius more so than her youngest. This drove her barmy as Sirius was a handful most of the time but fuelled by Alphard's stories of travel he'd be demanding travel stories every day for days after Alphard was gone.

"I do agree Walburga," Druella nodded as she sipped wine from her glass, "I'm just lucky my daughters are smart enough to avoid the lot of them. I was worried about Andromeda she's always been so inquisitive but since starting at Hogwarts she really has gotten in with the right people, now Bellatrix I had no worries she's always sure of where she stands and Narcissa," Druella tilted her head affectionately with a small smile on her lips, "Narcissa, she's got a nice group of people and knows what she has to do."

"She certainly does," Orion commented, like Druella affectionately. If he had a daughter, of course after Sirius and Regulus he'd want her to act like Narcissa. She was a mixture of her sisters; knows her status in the Wizarding world and agrees that her blood status is important. Then has that kindness and thirst for knowledge that Andromeda has, "she's a credit to you."

Out in the garden, the three sisters Bellatrix; (sixteen) Andromeda (fourteen) and Narcissa (twelve) were sat on the grass in their day clothes looking over at the lake they swam in during time at home. However, today they had guests even if they were just Walburga and Orion such fun was not permitted. As the sun gazed down on the lake it was picturesque with trees and a nice flower patch. Over by the paved area Sirius (eight) and Regulus (six) were being entertained by Ditsy the Elf whilst their cousins spoke. Ditsy threw to the ground enchanted blocks: they changed colour and shape-shifted only Alphard hadn't seen his nephews for months. Walburga did get rather wound up when she realised there wasn't an even amount, and if she knew her sons they'd be arguing over them within minutes. Alphard reassured her they'd be fine but he didn't know them as she did.

Meanwhile, the sisters were talking about the summer. Their holiday to France and the gatherings they attended, Narcissa was finally old enough to join later events and each time she spent most of them with Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda frowned her eyebrows and suddenly changed the subject, she looked up at the sky and blinked as the sun strained her soft brown eyes, "Everything is going to change soon," Andromeda thought out loud and she turned her head to her older and younger sister, her light brown softly curled hair sat on one side of her shoulders, "isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked. Narcissa looked to Bellatrix for an answer but she got nothing, "what's going to change?"

"Well...Bella's seventeen soon and she'll be married and move away. The Lestrange's don't live around here they live in York and then I'll be forced to marry his brother, and Rabastan is clearly a prime example of too much inbreeding," Andromeda could when she wanted to to be rather stuck up, she called it 'the Black in her' and someone like Rabastan despite his family name she decided was not going to let him father any of her children.

"Andromeda!" Narcissa scolded. Her eyes in a glare, "you cannot say that. The Lestrange's are a very well bred family."

Andromeda scoffed, "You weren't at his sorting Cissy," Andromeda reminded, "he could barely find the stool without tripping up the step, and his grades," she snorted, "he is not coming anywhere near me."

"Not that you have much say Andromeda," Bellatrix reminded her sister and she rose to her feet, "besides, unless you find someone outside of the circle who is acceptable you'll do well to hold your tongue," Bellatrix scolded making her sister glare, "if you ruin this for me with Rodolphus then you will regret it."

"Don't worry I keep my views on Rabastan to myself," Andromeda reassured only to keep her sister's temper from boiling, "anyway, let's not argue, we've only got a few more days and then we're back to school. We might as well make the most of it. You're about to enter your second year Cissy are you excited?" Andromeda asked as she played with her sister's neatly tied hair in a blue ribbon.

Narcissa thought for a moment, she didn't quite know what she was excited for. The school gave her freedom but it also gave her education and she couldn't decide if she was more excited for freedom or for education, "Well I'm looking forward to Potions and History of Magic, I quite enjoy charms class as well," Narcissa listed she was also excited to see her friends; Yarrow Parkinson, Florence, Lucius Malfoy and twins Amaryllis and Cedar Greengrass, "I can't believe you're so close to leaving," Narcissa said to Bellatrix, "aren't you nervous?"

"No," Bellatrix laughed, "there's more to explore after Hogwarts, There's more to life than being stuck in a castle," Bellatrix walked closer to the lake and her two sisters followed, "not a lot will change; Andromeda you'll always be a bit too inquisitive and Cissy you'll always be mother and father's little princess, they'll have more trouble saying bye to you than me."

"There's a whole world out there...and we're pushed as young as seventeen to get married. Why can't we explore? Uncle Alphard gets to travel," Andromeda watched as a dragonfly hovered on the water, "he sees so much. It's unfair that such freedom is only given to the men when single."

"If you turn around to mother and say you want to join Uncle Alphard on his travels you'll be locked in your room," Bellatrix informed her sister, "they only put up with it because Aunt and Uncle have Sirius and Regulus," Bellatrix turned her head to look at the two boys who were sat on the paved tiles arguing over a dog shaped block, Ditsy snatched it and put it into the basket, "though if they're still unable to resolve their differences then there's no hope," Bellatrix shook her head out of despair and then looked at her sister's again, "if they weren't around Alphard would be forced to find someone."

"Things will change though," Narcissa commented, "every era has to end and we won't always be here. Soon we'll have families and be wives, mothers, aunties and it's scary," Narcissa kicked her shoes off and sat down at the edge of the lake, "days like this won't last," she waited for her sisters to follow her, "days of swimming together; talking until late at night, discussing the future will soon be a distant memory."

Andromeda was about to add something more meaningful when all three heard screaming, their head's snapped around and they saw Sirius holding onto a lion-shaped toy laughing as his brother called him, "Sirius give it back!" Regulus shouted. Trying to catch up with Sirius but he wasn't as fast, "Sirius it's mine," he was referring to the toy lion that had been by his side. Regulus was the last one in the family allowed to keep a soft toy. Bellatrix never had one, Andromeda did have a Babbity Rabbit toy but she stopped needing it at bedtime when she went to Hogwarts. Now it remains in a box under her bed, Narcissa however, she was more of a hair player and would be found twirling her long blonde hair when tired so really it was only Sirius and Regulus that had toys. Cygnus had warned his sister about toys and told her to make them give them up just before turning five. Walburga did restrict Sirius's until bedtime and had taken it away for tormenting his brother. Sirius hadn't seen that dog for a good month. However, Regulus was Walburga's baby and she proved her favouritism by not taking it away until bedtime. Of course, important events Regulus knew to keep it upstairs but Walburga always let him have it regardless of behaviour. However, he had been warned any silly behaviour over it being taken one day and they'd lock it away like Sirius's stuffed dog toy. Sirius reached the edge of the lake and a grin spread across his face, "Sirius don't!"

"It's a lion it's supposed to cool off by the water," he laughed. As his hand slowly lost grip of the toy on purpose. He knew how much it meant to Regulus and the fact Regulus was allowed his but not him was what made him mad, and he had tried many, many times to get it taken away but each time he was caught by his parents. Even though he was eight, Sirius wasn't as brave as he made himself out to be. Especially when it was stormy outside or his mother punished him he always envied that Regulus had his lion to cuddle but Sirius couldn't have his dog.

"No!" Regulus shouted as the last grip was lost and he viewed his lion in slow motion falling but a hand reached out and grabbed it. It was Narcissa's and she held it by the neck, "you saved it," he said with a voice of relief.

"Sirius," Andromeda grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her, "what was that about?" Andromeda asked and she watched as Sirius laughed, reminding her slightly of Bellatrix, "you knew he would get upset."

"He has his lion when I don't have my dog, it's not fair," Sirius stomped his foot and mumbled his head ducked down, "mother and father aren't here so I wanted to drown it."

"That wasn't very nice though was it?" Andromeda looked over at Regulus who was stood by Narcissa, copyin the her arms were folded and attempting the disapproving face, "if you want it back you need to earn it back. I know your mother took it away as you were being horrible to Regulus," Sirius started to struggle in her grasp, "Sirius!" Andromeda snapped making him jump. He looked up at her with sad grey eyes, finally showing some kind of idea he had done wrong, "what do you need to say to Regulus? If you say it, I will try to convince your mother to let you have it again."

Sirius nodded and let go of Andromeda then walked over to his brother standing with his arms folded, "I'm sorry," he said showing some kind of remorse and then he remembered what Andromeda had said the possibility of having his dog back encouraged him more, "I won't take it again...but you need to share blocks Reg! It's not fair, Uncle Alphard got those for us not just for you."

Andromeda watched with an amused look

on her face, then behind her, she felt the presence of Bellatrix, "So, how will you convince Aunt Walburga to give Sirius that dog of his back?" Bellatrix asked with a rather amused tone as she moved from behind her sister and stood beside her sister, "she's as stubborn as Sirius is."

"Well, there's one thing that won't ever change. Our cousins won't be growing out of petty arguing for a while," Andromeda observed and then she thought for a second before speaking again, "maybe if I tell her the only way to stop them fighting, is to give the dog back maybe she'll go for that, oh! Uncle Alphard's back next week maybe he could talk to her...but I said I'd try and get it back for him. He's not as tough as he tries to be, I don't think Aunt Walburga realises that he can see the favouritism as well as he does."

"Good luck dear sister," Bellatrix skipped away her long hair bouncing. Andromeda really did have a challenge now on her hands she did overestimate her ability when it came to negotiations with her Aunt.

...

Andromeda bravely approached the subject when Sirius and Regulus were in the playroom. Narcissa was sat on the floor crossed legged whilst Bellatrix after much persuasion played with her hair, "she won't do it," Bellatrix doubted as she platted one side of Narcissa's long blonde hair, "if Rodolphus was to see me now," Bellatrix mumbled.

"He'd think you'd gone soft," Narcissa looked up at her eldest sister and laughed.

"Auntie," Andromeda addressed Walburga politely, she nodded to Orion and received smiles in return, "you know how you took Sirius's dog away, about a month ago?"

"I am well aware Andromeda," Walburga replied to her niece. Doing her best to not snap at her young niece, "and he has shown me nothing but unwarranted behaviour."

"He did show good sharing with Regulus in the garden," Andromeda wasn't really lying, Sirius was sharing it was Regulus who was snatching, "he even put one away so they had an even amount," another lie but it wasn't like Ditsy would dare argue last time she tried to correct one of the children she earned herself a day on the streets, to a house-elf being told to leave was an insult, "so maybe if he had it back it would stop the boys from arguing."

Walburga knelt down slightly and stared into Andromeda's soft brown eyes, looking for any sign of lies. However, Andromeda like her sisters had a good poker face none of the family thought the girls were sneaky enough to spy on their elders dealing cards but when the children were in bed, Cygnus, Alphard and Orion participated in a quiet game it was the only game that didn't get them riled up. Walburga sniffed then rose up again, "I suppose if he's shown he can behave. Sirius can have it back," Walburga missed the look of shock on Bellatrix's face, how on earth she did that convince their aunt was a mystery, "I'll give it to him," Walburga walked over to the cupboard she locked it in, with a tap of her wand the lock clicked and the box it was in opened. She pulled out what looked like a well-loved black dog with a long tail and beady black eyes.

Sirius walked down the stairs his hand gliding down the bannister. He hovered for a moment at the end of the stairs, his eyes were red they became heavy and glassy when he was tired and the hot sun really did drain his energy, "Sirius," Sirius heard his mother call and he swallowed a lump in his throat, "Sirius come here," Walburga huffed impatiently, Sirius walked into the room and approached the adults, he looked at Andromeda who turned her gaze to his mother, "Andromeda tells me you've shown some good behaviour," Walburga commented and Sirius nodded, "so you can have this back," Walburga presented him with the toy and Sirius's eyes lit up.

"My dog," Sirius took it and held it under his arm, he stopped himself from wrapping his arms around his mother, that stopped being acceptable two years ago, "thank you mother," Sirius looked at Andromeda and gave her a small smile, "thank you," he mouthed and as he walked away Andromeda ruffled his curly hair.

"You were right," Narcissa pulled her hair away from Andromeda's hands and pushed it to the side, "everything will change, gone the days of childish worries. It's strange isn't it?"

"Merlin Cissy you make it sound like we're in our thirties," Andromeda joked causing Narcissa to laugh and even Bellatrix broke into small laughter, "everything will change but we'll always be sisters. That won't ever change."

"You're making me want to vomit with all this sap," Bellatrix rolled her dark eyes, she turned her head to the large table that had been set up for lunch, "we need to get ready for lunch. Do avoid such sap talk at the table please," Bellatrix ordered and she left her two sisters to go to the bathroom.

"We'll always be together right?" Narcissa asked Andromeda. Andromeda pushed Narcissa's hair behind her ears.

"I'll always be your sister," Andromeda kissed her on the forehead and then walked towards the table.


End file.
